battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Grand Imperium of Korhal/@comment-17969412-20170118054551
The Time of Troubles Overview War again loomed the Korhallian mainland, just as it did 400 years ago. Deep political divisions, unchecked and uncontested by the Assembly of Korhal crippled any reforms to the state. Relative economic stagnation drove thousands into poverty and thousands more into homelessness. Protests were staged daily in Hölmsgard - yet, everything stayed the same from the efforts of King Gustavus. However, even the highest point of the pyramid is bound to collapse in the face of an unstable foundation. ---- 7:00 AM, Hölmsgard Ethnic, political, and economic tensions reached the breaking point at the beginning of the day. Today saw a further plunge in the Korhallian economy, with more factories closing down. The Government in its efforts to stabilize a depression tried to release state controlled industry, but it was not to be. At precisely 7:00 AM, a massive explosion happened among the direct center of Holmsgard, at the Administrative district. The shockwave took the lives of thousands of camping protesters, innocent bystanders, most government officials, and the King himself. Entire blocks were flattened and huge swaths of the city reported high injury rates as the high pressure shattered windows across the city. It didn't take long until the hysteria took hold of the situation. Witnesses proclaimed that military jets flew overhead and dropped a nuclear bomb on the district in a deliberate attempt to destroy the Empire. Others blamed the northern states for trying to destabilize power. Soon, riots, rebellion, and chaos happened throughout Korhal. Communications closed down, people started to proclaim sides, and before everyone's very eyes, the Empire shattered into different factions, each hoping to claim the shattered capital of the Country. ---- 1 Week Later, Telosian Capital - Neviston Alone, a dilapidated boat managed to wash up on the shores of Neviston. The trip to the beaches of neighboring Telosia was a harrowing trip that tested the resolve of even the hardest men. When the boat washed up, dozens of citizens looked in, to see a grotesque display of suffering. Already, at least a dozen people lay dead, bleeding to death from the harrowing journey. Most died before even leaving Korhallian waters - taking bullet wounds trying to escape the mainland. Maimed body parts, organs, and other viscera were scattered all over the ship. There were only three survivors - two of them were traumatized to the point of insanity while the third had grievous wounds. "I wa...arn y...ou...only death...awaits in Korha..." He spat out a cups worth of blood, before finally shutting his eyes for good. ---- It was pretty clear - Korhal's times of troubles have begun, and already, tens of thousands have suffered the same fate as those on the boat. There were rumors that huge terrorist-acting governments, oppressive tyrants, warlords, radical revolutionaries, and others took hold on the former Empire. Between them, each side attempted to carve out their territories, fighting others in bloody combat that resulted in a massive loss for little strategic gain. The capital - Hölmsgard itself - was under siege from multiple rebel forces. The military completely imploded - most of its once-venerable S-90s, S-72s, and S-95s either unoperable, destroyed in combat, taken among the larger factions or destroyed in an effort to stop technology from falling into the wrong hands. The navy - not to say that it was influential, to begin with, was gone completely - it's sailors most likely stuck at sea and starving. Order, once unstable in Korhallian times, was now thrown out. And with a huge shattering, it will only begin to show all of war's glory...and it's horrors. ---- OOC: Currently requesting that it be closed for the moment - this is only a setup for a sort of RP side-activity that I would be doing.